The Best Friend and The Hogwarts Champion
by Sergeant Wellington
Summary: The story of Cedric and Briony, best mates. Will they always be just best friends or will they become something more? AU, 7th year, Oneshot, CD/OC


**The Best Friend and The Hogwarts Champion:**

The Story of Cedric and Briony

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Saw her with Davies again -"

"Isn't she supposed to be your boyfriend, Diggory?"

Cedric looked up from his oatmeal, "Sorry?"

"I saw Cho with Davies -"

"And I saw her chatting with Potter, your competition."

"Oi, lay off the kid, all right?" Cedric frowned, "Potter needs support."

"Fine," Cook, one of Cedric's yearmates waved a hand, "but isn't Chang your girlfriend?"

Cedric turned back to his breakfast, ignoring their questions. He had more important things to deal with.

"She's just trying to make you jealous, Diggory," Briony sat across from him with a wink.

"Seems to be working really well," Andrews rolled his eyes.

"She's your Housemate, Montgomery, why don't you speak with her?"

Briony laughed, "Ah, yes, we aren't exactly such great _chums_."

"But you're Head Girl, can't you demand her -"

Cedric glared at Cook with as much menace as he could muster, "Just calm down, all right, Cook? I'm not really too worried about Cho." He felt Briony's violet-hued hazel eyes bore into him. That was something else he wanted to avoid: a Montgomery interrogation. Cedric couldn't hide his relief when everyone began to leave for their first classes.

Cook and Andrews, of course, didn't let up voicing their concerns of letting Cho Chang making a fool of the Head Boy and Hogwarts Champion. He didn't bother correcting them: sharing the title of Champion with Harry Potter was more of a sore subject for the pair than Cedric.

He felt Briony's gaze on him as they left the Hall. She wasn't going to give up easily either.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Savannah Briony Montgomery (Briony or Montgomery to her classmates) and Cedric Diggory had been best friends since the whistle on the Hogwarts Express sounded. They had shared a compartment together and despite their vastly different upbringings, Cedric had grown up in a Wizarding home and Briony was the youngest of five siblings in an entirely Muggle family, they had gotten along instantly on that first train ride. They were placed in different Houses and made new friends, but they remained very close friends throughout that First Year. They would continue to be best friends throughout their seven years at Hogwarts, however, as they got older, students (their good friends included) would wonder about and question the true nature of their relationship.

The truth was they were the best of friends. They respected each other and loved each other platonically and would even admit that they other was attractive, but there was no real sexual attraction between them. They both had their own romantic relationships and neither became jealous. They were best friends. And that was all.

Briony was currently restarting her relationship with a 7th year Gryffindor after they had "taken a break" over the summer. Callum, however, felt slightly threatened that Briony and Cedric were Head Boy and Girl. It didn't help that Cedric's rumored relationship with Cho Chang had obviously stalled out.

Callum's ridiculous fears didn't bother Briony: her best friend's obvious preoccupied mind did. He did have more to worry about than most 7th years: there was the Tournament, Head Boy, his studies and his future. And she knew that he worried about the safety of his co-champion. As much as Briony respected Cedric's "big heart" she knew it sometimes hurt him: he would worry too much about others and forget himself.

She would speak to him, of course, and they would figure this out together.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Savannah Briony Montgomery was born in Ireland to American parents who wanted to "live in the land of their ancestors". What her father really wanted to do was drink without being judged by his peers. When Briony was three and her youngest brother was eleven, the Montgomerys moved to the island of Jersey where her mother became a teacher and her father raised sheep. Briony was raised by her three younger siblings while her parents worked constantly (and her father drank) and her two oldest brother and only sister moved to London.

She had explained to Cedric during their first meeting the odd meanings behind her and her siblings' names: there really was none. Their first names were cities in the states and their middle names were short and random. Charleston James was 20 years her senior and she barely knew him; he had gone to work in the mines but during a strike he left for London. Charlotte Kate, her only sister, was 17 when Briony was born and was an aspiring stage actress. She had been utterly terrified when Briony could do things without meaning to mean she was younger. Briony doubted that Charlotte was aware that she was a witch. Kennedy Lee and Jackson Lee, the twins, were two years younger than Charlotte and were wildly different from each other. Jackson was very much a loud, obnoxious, rebellious teen who had a tendency to smoke and drink to excess and would completely ignore his school work. He began to tend sheep when he was 17. Kennedy, however, was extremely studious, warm and soft-spoken. He had gotten a scholarship to attend university in London. Orlando Jon, Briony's youngest brother, was her closest sibling: he had remained in Jersey while Briony continued school. When they found out she would be attending Hogwarts, Jon felt it was finally all right for him to move to London.

"So I'll stay with Jon during the summer," Briony had grinned at Cedric at that first meeting. "It'll be exciting to live in London!"

"But where are your parents? Won't you stay with them?"

"America," she said simply. This was the only time she had ever lied to Cedric throughout their friendship. It was the only time she had even thought of lying to him. Her mother had moved to America, afraid of Briony and lonesome now that all of her children had moved on and "despised" her. Mr. Montgomery had drunk himself to death when Briony was nine. Mrs. Montgomery, in her anger and distress, had called Briony the "biggest mistake of her life" and a "devil child". Cedric only discovered this truth when they were studying Bogarts in Third Year: her Bogart was her father coming back to life and blaming her for his death.

Cedric hadn't been angry at her of course. How could he be angry at his best friend for wanting to hide the truth about her dysfunctional family? He wanted to protect her from her terrible parents and siblings, but she, of course, didn't need protection. She simply wanted to pretend that only Kennedy and Jon existed.

She explained to Cedric the day of the Bogarts that her drunken father would always claim that she "wasn't his child" and when she had gotten her Hogwarts Letter her mother's cries of "devil child" only reiterated this sentiment. Her entire family had straw-colored hair and various shades of brown eyes. Briony had dark brown hair and violet-hazel eyes that her parents often refused to look into.

"That's terrible -"

"It's utterly ridiculous is what it is," she had said sternly. "I'm clearly not the devil's child, nor can I deny that my father wasn't my father. We had the same bloody nose," she sighed, "and Kennedy explained genetics to me anyway." She stared at him meaningfully, "But now that you know, we don't need to speak of this every again, all right? They only family I talk about is Kennedy and Jon. No one else."

Cedric watched her carefully, his grey eyes skimming over her face before nodding, "Of course, Briony."

Their friendship was only strengthened by his full knowledge of her family.

[][][]()()()[][][]

She was waiting for him in the prefects' bathroom, her Transfiguration book open on her lap. He let out a quick laugh, "You know me too well."

She didn't glance up, "We are best mates, Diggory." She snapped her book shut and stood, "Now talk to me."

"It's nothing -"

She glared at him.

"It's just everything, Briony. The Tournament, my dad's on my arse about next year -"

"And Cho?" She queried.

"I don't know, Briony, there's more important things," he ran a tired hand through his light brown hair, "and she's acting like _this_? Utterly ridiculous. I don't have the time nor the patience."

"You don't particularly care though," she started simply. "You can't lead this girl on, Cedric."

"I know," his sad, conflicted grey eyes met her violet-hazel ones.

"Callum's been giving me shit," she confided, "I don't know what's got his knickers in a twist, but this jealous streak is extremely juvenile and aggravating," she looked at him when he let out a laugh. "What?"

"You are such a Ravenclaw."

"Thank you," she smirked. "We should get Cho and Callum together. Make everyone's lives easier."

Cedric shook his head; he knew Briony was letting him off easy. She hadn't interrogated her as much as she usually did but he ignored this fact. He had come here to take a nice, long bath.

[][][]()()()[][][]

He dropped her hand quickly as though her skin had burned him. "I need to go Callum," she looked at him pleadingly but his eyes avoided her face. She knew this was the beginning of the end for them as she raced from the stands, her heart pounding. Cedric was hurt; he had gone up against a dragon and had done brilliantly - until the dragon lost interest in the Transfigured dog. She knew the Tournament was dangerous but part of her -

No. If anyone (of age) at Hogwarts deserved to be a Champion, it was Cedric.

She had completely forgotten about Callum and his childish behavior by the time she reached the tent, her feet heavy and her heart still pounding.

The boy had the audacity to wink at her. Wink. After he had just been burned by a dragon. The bloody git.

Mr. and Mrs. Diggory were there, the former crowing over Cedric's "exceptional performance" as his mother and Madame Pomfrey competed in fussing over him. He looked up at her, his grey eyes shining from either pain or adrenaline and winked. Her violet-hazel eyes narrowed and she brushed her dark hair away from her face. The bloody git.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Pomfrey had eventually sent Mr. and Mrs. Diggory away, pretending to not notice Briony hiding in a corner as she hurried away to tend to the other champions. "Not bad Transfiguration, huh?"

"You prat," she hissed, but her lips curved in a smile, "you could have been hurt."

"Oi, I got burned! Didn't you see?"

"Seriously hurt," she teased. It wasn't worth admonishing him; it wasn't as though he had been injured due to stupidity or recklessness. He was competing in the bloody Triwizard Tournament. "Using Transfiguration, rather creative."

He grinned crookedly, "I thought so."

She glanced at his burn, "Not so bad."

"Yea, now," he grinned again. He wondered, for a moment, where Callum was, but ignored the thought. Briony, the smartest student in their year, was proud of him.

[][][]()()()[][][]

A few days later Briony cornered Callum, calling him out on his "prat-like" behavior. He snapped back, accusing her of having "obvious feelings" for Cedric. She laughed and called him a "ridiculous, spoiled brat". They had a heated snogging session in the cupboard, but something still nagged at Briony. Their relationship was unsalvageable, but she said nothing. By the look in Callum's green eyes as they parted, they both knew that the end was inevitable.

[]()[]

"Cedric," Cho's voice was firm, "can I speak with you?" Her words were clipped and Cedric inwardly groaned. Hadn't he "broken up" with her nicely? Been as polite and courteous as was humanely possible? So why was she requesting to speak with him now?

"Yea, sure," he followed her down the hall, feeling the stares of Cook and Andrews on his back.

When they were far enough away from the students heading to dinner, Cho stopped walking and looked at him, "Cedric, I just wanted to make sure," she tried again, "I don't want to embarrass you since you're a Champion, but Harry Potter asked me to the Yule Ball and I was thinking of saying yes."

Cedric was perplexed, "Are you asking for my permission?"

Cho looked annoyed, "I wanted to make sure it won't embarrass you. Your ex-girlfriend going with another Champion."

Cedric smiled at her, "That was very thoughtful of you, Cho. And no, please go with whomever you'd like." He was relieved.

Until he sat down at the Hufflepuff table and realized he didn't have a date for the Yule Ball. And Professor Sprout had told him explicitly that he needed a date: the Champions had to share the very first dance.

"You could take a Third Year," Andrews coughed into his drink, trying not to laugh.

"Maybe a Slyth-"

"Not funny, Cook," Andrews spat.

"I heard Marie –"

Cedric shook his head, "I'll figure it out, it'll be fine." But would it?

[][][]()()()[][][]

Briony dropped onto the bench next to Cedric the next night at dinner and laid her head on his shoulder like she had done hundreds of times before. One of Cook's eyebrows shot up but Cedric ignored this. "What happened?" Cedric's voice was soft.

"Ended things with Callum," she sounded exhausted.

"What happened?" She lifted her head and he was surprised to see she didn't look particularly upset.

"Well things had been bad since," she waved a dismissive hand, "besides the point. It was rather mutual. Except for the whole he asked that 6th year Gryffindor Beatrice to go with him to the Ball."

Cedric started, "He _what_?"

She let out a bitter laugh, "It's fine. Things are done and I could really care less."

"You know Montgomery," Cook smiled slyly, "Diggory doesn't have a date either."

"And he's a Champio, so –"

Briony stared at her best mate, "You haven't asked anyone? Diggory what have you been wating for?" She looked around the Hall, "Who do you want to ask?"

"Not that many birds are still dateless," Cook said. Cedric stared at his friend. "You know, Diggory, you should go with Montgomery."

Briony grinned, "That all right, Diggory? No ladies you're crushing on that you want to take?"

Cedric shook his head and smiled, "Briony, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Yule Ball?"

[][][]()()()[][][]

Cedric and Briony ignored the gossip that seemed to follow them around the castle. The Head Boy and Head Girl were going together, see, it was apparent they were secretly dating. Everyone was right, they were clearly at least snogging. They weren't just best mates.

They ignored it. It was just ridiculous gossip. They had more important things to worry about, like that to do with that bloody screeching egg.

[][][]()()()[][][]

He would never deny that she was beautiful. How could he when it was clear to everyone that she was absolutely, uniquely gorgeous? She was short and not as skinny as some girls seemed to be, but she was a bit more athletic thanks to her childhood in the rocky countryside of Jersey. Her hair was dark and shorter than most of her classmates' and it often fell in front of her face while she was studying. But it was those unique violet-hued hazel eyes that always caught him off-guard, that seemed to mesmerize everyone.

And had prompted her mother to call her the child of the devil.

But she was his best mate and he didn't think of her in "that way". She just _happened_ to be beautiful.

And tonight was no different. He met her outside the Ravenclaw Tower and was blown away by her when she walked out. Briony was not wealthy: the money she made working in Muggle London during the summer usually went towards food or school supplies. Her wardrobe consisted of Kennedy and Jon's hand-me-downs and whatever clothes she could afford from thrift shops. Definitely not ball gowns.

So he was surprised to see her wearing a beautiful midnight navy dress with a pale yellow sash around her waist. She smiled wifely, "Norah let me borrow it. I didn't want to embarrass a Champion."

He shook his head, clearing his mind of the fog that seemed to cloud it, "You could never embarrass me, Briony." He bowed, making her laugh and escorted her down to the Great Hall.

"You clean up nice, Diggory," she said rather nonchalantly and Cedric laughed.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Montgomery."

[][][]()()()[][][]

It felt no different holding her on the dance floor than when it did when he held her when she cried or when she was sick or scared. It was no different now than it was then. Despite her different attire. Despite the fact that they were both single for the first time in a long time. Despite that things were changing - they were changing, their lives were changing.

No, everything was the same.

At least that's what he told himself. They were still Briony and Cedric best friends for nearly 7 years. Head Boy and Head Girl. Briony and Cedric.

But what if they were Briony and Cedric, girlfriend and boyfriend? Husband and wife? No, that was ridiculous. They were mates. They had seen one another at their worst. They had broken (very few) rules together, had studied for O.W.L.S. together, been prefects together, gotten through the teasing and the awkward puberty years together. They were Briony and Cedric, lifelong friends. His body was simply used to holding her, it was only comfortable, not electrifying. His skin wasn't on fire from her touch, the Hall was simply warm. And he wasn't ogling her as she danced, he was simply admiring her steps. There was nothing going on between them. That was simply ludicrous.

[]()[]

She couldn't admire the way his broad shoulder felt under her hand as they moved along the dance floor? She couldn't admire the way his handsome, stormy grey eyes found hers in the middle of the dance, the way his perfect lips parted in a charming smile? She had tolerated years of listening to her friends, her Housemates and nearly every girl in Hogwarts go on about "dreamy" Cedric and his devilishly good looks, so why couldn't she admire them now? His strong jaw, his light brown hair; he wasn't pretty like so many of the other boys in Hogwarts, he was more rugged, more manly and reminded her of the way so many of the older boys looked in Jersey. As much as she hated most of her family, she did sometimes miss the rocky, hard countryside and the rugged, hard men that lived there. Cedric reminded her of them without being sexist and dumb. He was a good man who she could -

Best mates. She had to remind herself that they were best mates. And he would probably be on the arm of some lass soon enough. Or would he? His plate was rather full as of late...

[]()[]

Neither would admit that something had changed between them at the Yule Ball. They had parted ways at Ravenclaw Tower without so much as a good night kiss. Briony kissed his cheek like she so often did, but this time, though neither would admit it, it felt more significant, longer, like it meant something. But it couldn't. They were Briony and Cedric.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Cedric frowned when Briony didn't show up for dinner the night before the Second Task. Where the bloody hell was she? He could use one of her pep talks, to listen to her soothing voice. To see her beautiful face -

"It's all right, Diggory, maybe she's caught up with a Professor or something?" Cook attempted to help his friend.

There _were_ some professors missing from the table, but Cedric wasn't convinced. When he finally left the Great Hall, long after dinner was over, and after he checked the kitchens, Cedric walked defeatedly to the Den. Where was Briony and why hadn't she at least wished him good luck before the Second Task? He did not sleep well that night.

[][][]()()()[][][]

She sputtered, spitting cold water out of her mouth as she blinked her eyes open. Why was she in the lake and why was someone holding her so tightly? She felt another pair of arms pull her out of the water and up onto a wooden dock before her eyes fell on Cedric climbing out of the lake. Before he could think through his actions and before she could fully understand what was going on, he kissed her full on the lips.

[]()[]

"I did-didn't mean to -" he stammered as he wrapped his blanket tighter around his body.

She attempted to smile as her teeth chattered, "'s okay -"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, trying to get her warm. "I was royally pissed that you weren't at dinner last night."

"Was a bit p-preoccupied," she managed, relaxing into his arms.

"I," he frowned, "I don't want that kiss to -"

She turned so she was facing him, his arms still around her and her chattering teeth slowed, "It won't, Cedric," she smiled, "I rather liked it."

"You - _you_ did?" His eyebrows shot up and she laughed lightly.

"I wouldn't mind kissing you again, as best friends," she smiled coyly, "we both are rather busy, but we could use a bit of fun."

He eyed her warily, "Are you - are you propositioning me, Montgomery?"

She winked, "Well?"

He bent his head closer to hers, his nose touching hers, "That doesn't sound like such a bad idea," his stormy grey eyes met her violet-hazel ones, "I _would_ like to kiss you again."

"Well? What are you waiting for, Diggory?" He kissed the smug smirk right off her face.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Briony and Cedric kept the new element of their relationship a secret; no one needed to know that they were best friends with snogging benefits. Although Briony wasn't sure how good they were at keeping it entirely a secret.

It was a perfect set-up, however; there were no real demands or engagements, if someone was too busy with work the other wouldn't get angry or jealous or feel neglected. But as days turned into weeks they seemed to be together more often than not and less busy. They studied together more spent more time in the Heads' Common Room that they had very infrequently utilized before. They were spending more and more afternoons and evenings there.

The snogging was becoming more heated as well. Neither really wanted to push the other's limits nor did they want the other to stop entirely, but they rarely verbalized their boundaries.

Briony found that she rather enjoyed leaning against Cedric as she read from her text books or having his legs draped across her lap as she used them for a desk to write her parchments. Though they would never say so their "best friend with snogging benefits" arrangement was beginning to resemble a real, healthy relationship.

"You going to work in the Ministry?" Cedric asked her one lazy afternoon in April.

"I had been thinking about it, yea. I need money right away and Healing training you don't get many funds at the start," she ran her fingers through his soft hair, her head on his shoulder. "What about you? Your dad let up on the Sports?"

Cedric sighed, "No. I'm thinking about being an Auror, actually. Rather exciting." He laughed at her look, "But for the benefit of society as well, you know, locking up bad wizards and what not."

She hummed an agreement, "That would be rather exciting."

He looked at her, "You'd make a bloody good Auror. I've seen you duel."

She laughed, "Damn right I'd be a good Auror," she wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled his body closer to hers, "but you'd be a rather good one too. You'd use your brain but you'd use your instincts too."

[]()[]

That next Friday, after a painfully long Double Potions, Briony dragged Cedric to the Common Room, both making excuses to their friends to meet up later. She kissed him fiercely before they even made it through the portrait hole, tugging his robe roughly off his shoulders. He laughed against her lips, "What are you doing?"

She arched a dark eyebrow, her eyes a deeper violet, "What does it look like I'm doing, Cedric?"

He took a step back, his dark grey eyes conveying nothing of what he was feeling or thinking, "Briony," he warned.

She sighed, running a hand quickly through her short dark brown hair, "Have you slept with anyone, Cedric?"

He blanched slightly, "Briony, I would have told you -"

"Would you have? I know we're best mates but I am a girl -"

"We're best mates," he agreed seriously, "I would have told you."

She smiled slightly, "Neither have I, Cedric. But I want to," she took a deep breath, "I want to with you." She looked up and watched his face carefully.

"You - you - are you _sure_?"

Her smile widened, "Very sure, Cedric," she took a careful step towards him as though she didn't want to frighten him off. She took her own robe off but held it nervously, "I mean, that is, if you want to -"

He stepped towards her, putting his hands on her face, "Merlin, of course I want to, Briony," his own smile was wide and boyish, "I can't think of any girl more beautiful or intelligent or absolutely wonderful who I'd want to," he let a finger stroke a cheek slowly before gently bringing his lips to hers. She let out a sigh as their lips touched, her robe slipping from her fingertips.

They were definitely no longer simply best friends.

[][]()[][]

Waking up next to Cedric was the happiest morning of Briony's young life. His arm was tight around her waist, her back pressed firmly against his hard, warm chest, their legs intertwined. It felt wonderful to feel wanted and beautiful. She had had other boyfriends but no one had ever made her feel like she was the only woman in the world, the most beautiful and breathtaking creature they had ever seen. Not like Cedric did.

It had helped, of course, that out of all of her Hogwarts friends, her boyfriends included, Cedric was the only one who had met Kennedy and Jon. And that they, in turn, had "approved" of him, despite Briony's claims that they were "just best mates". She was always slow to completely trust her friends, to let her guard down completely, thanks to her highly dysfunctional and rather horrible family. But with Cedric it had come almost naturally and almost too easily. He had been wonderful when they first met and had been completely understanding when he learned the truth about her father and her family; no one (aside from Dumbledore) knew that about her. None of her boyfriends, no one. But Cedric had met her two brothers, had liked them, and hadn't been ashamed of Briony's "poor" lifestyle outside of school. He didn't judge her like she knew some of her classmates would. He really was truly wonderful.

She smiled lazily and turned to face him, touching his cheek gently with her hand, "Good morning," she said softly and smiled when Cedric opened one grey eye.

"Morning," he mumbled, "go back to sleep."

Yes, they were no longer best friends now. They were something better.

[][][]()()()[][][]

She kissed him quickly, wishing him luck before he walked out to face the Third Task. Neither had slept well the night before even as they laid in each other's arms in the Common Room. They were nervous for the Task but they were also nervous for the things that were left unsaid.

He had barely walked two steps before she grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the secluded alcove away from all the spectators and the hedgerow maze. Her violet-hazel eyes roamed his face before meeting his gaze. "I should have told you last night, Cedric," she took his hands and took a deep breath, "I love you," she managed, "I bloody love you, Cedric Diggory. I've only ever loved Kennedy and Jon, but Merlin, Cedric –"

He was grinning, his smile wide and boyish, his grey eyes shining, "I love you too," he let out a chuckle as he kissed her lips quickly, "I bloody love you, Savannah Briony Montgomery."

They kissed feverishly between watery laughs before Briony pushed him, "You have to go."

He grinned and nodded, turning around once to yell, "I love you," before hurrying to the start of the maze.

"I love you too," she called after him.

[][][]()()()[][][]

The wails of his mother sounded oddly distant as she rushed to the field. The students parted before her, staring at her with horror and sympathy. She ignored them, her eyes set on the small group of wizards in the center of the field. She wouldn't believe it, she couldn't believe it –

Sound came rushing back, flooding her ears with the cries of Harry Potter and the desperate wails of Mrs. Diggory. But the noise was nothing compared to what she saw. The limp, cold, pale body of her best friend, of the boy –_ man_ – she loved, Cedric Diggory.

She opened her mouth, an onslaught of questions and screams vying to escape, but nothing came. There was nothing.

Cedric was dead.

She watched, her feet rooted to the ground, an icy grip tightening around her heart as Professor Sprout helped Mr. and Mrs. Diggory away, as Dumbledore yelled demands, as Cedric's body disappeared. She felt her heart rip into pieces as harsh tears streamed down her face. But still no cries escaped her mouth.

She flinched violently when Professor Flitwick touched her arm, encouraging her to accompany him back to the castle. He tried to put a hand on her back to help her along, to comfort her, but she shrugged it off. She didn't want anyone touching her; it felt cold and off-putting.

Cedric would never hold her again.

The realization hit her hard as she slowly began to understand what had really happened.

Cedric was dead.

[]()[]

She blinked, finding herself in Professor Flitwick's office, a cup of tea in front of her. She didn't know how she got her nor did she care. Cedric was dead. He was gone. She would never see him, talk to him, kiss him, tell him she loved him, would never hear him say he loved her.

Cedric was dead.

She listened in absolute horror, her jaw clenched tightly as Professor Dumbledore explained to her what Harry had told him, what the faux-Moody had admitted and what the Minister was denying. Her red-rimmed violet-hazel eyes were wide as she listened.

"Are," his blue eyes watched her over his half-moon glasses, "are you all right, Savannah?"

He had only called her that once, when she had first arrived at Hogwarts. It had been nice then but felt foreign and wrong now. "That's not," she coughed to ease her scratchy throat, her unused voice sounding odd to her ears, "That's not my name, Professor."

"My apologies, Briony," he watched her closely. "Will you be all right?"

"Honestly Professor?" Her violet-hazel eyes met his and he felt a rush of such anguish and grief that he had not felt in such a long time that it nearly overwhelmed him. "No."

She didn't want his sympathy, what good was that? What would Dumbledore's sympathy do for her now?

"You can be exempt from your exams and your duties –"

"No," she shook her head rather violently, "no. He wouldn't want that, I don't want that."

He nodded, "Would you like an escort –"

She shook her head again and stood stiffly, walking towards the door, her feet heavy. She had no intention of sleeping in Ravenclaw tower. When she got to the door she turned slowly, "There is one thing you could do, Professor."

"Anything," he nodded.

"You could make sure the Head of the Auror Department gets my appreciation."

[][][]()()()[][][]

She laid her head down on the coach where they had slept only the night before. Less than 24 hours ago they had been here. Less than 12 hours ago they had professed their love for each other. They would have been graduating soon, starting their lives together –

She burrowed her face deeper into the couch. She _couldn't_ think like that. She wouldn't. Cedric was _gone_. She shivered, her insides cold. There was nothing she could do to bring him back. She could remember the good times they had together as best mates and as two young people in love.

And she would _fight_. Not for revenge. But what he believed in – protecting people, locking up bad wizards. Cedric was a good person who wanted to do good. And no matter how much it hurt every morning to wake up she would. She would wake up every morning for Cedric. To fight for what they believed in. Voldemort may be back and no one may believe it, but she did. Cedric died trying to protect Harry and so would she.

No matter how much it hurt to live without him.

The cries of anguish finally came.

[][][]()()()[][][]

On the morning of May 3, 1998, Jon walked into his tiny kitchen to find an envelope with his and Kennedy's name on it in his sister's familiar penmanship. He frowned; he hadn't seen her as often recently what with his demanding job and her long hours. Why would she leave him a note? And when had she been here to deliver it?

_My dearest brothers, Kennedy and Jon,_

_If you are reading this, it means that I've moved on. Please know that I did so willingly – for the good of the Wizarding World – and that I never meant to hurt either of you. You were all the family I had left, you were the only family I loved. Kennedy, Jon, you two meant the absolute world to me. I died for you too. The Muggle World – your world – would have been in grave danger if our cause lost. But that's not something you need to worry about now._

_I know you know I'm a type of Wizarding Police, but I never told you that there was a dangerous man – an extremely dangerous man – who was raising and breeding an army composed of hateful people, people who hated Muggles and Muggleborns (like me) and those who associated with us. I was supposed to have been in hiding these past few months, which is why I saw you more infrequently. It was for your own safety._

_I need you to know I didn't have a death wish. I didn't go out looking for death, but I accepted my fate long ago. If I had to die for our cause, to protect those who couldn't protect themselves, to stop this ridiculous hatred, I would._

_I loved Cedric Diggory. Not only as a best friend, but as something more – much more. We had started seeing each other our final year and had even professed our love for one another right before he was murdered. No one knew. I couldn't bare to tell anyone. But now everyone in the Wizarding World will know that Briony and Cedric loved each other, that our lives were too short, and that we died for a cause._

_Please know that I love you both with all my heart. But my place is now with Cedric. Please look out for each other and try not to hate me. I appreciate everything you've done for me. _

_I have arranged with the Gringott's, the Wizarding Bank, to transfer my savings to you. It's the very least I could do for all you've both done for me._

_With all my love,_

_Briony_

[][][]()()()[][][]

Thoughts? Reviews would be much appreciated!

And remember, I own nothing that you recognize!


End file.
